Lost and Cornered
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally was just a rich kid who wanted a normal life. Until she is kidnapped by a group of people who want something that she has. Austin is the one who kidnaps her and brings her far away from home. But something changes in him after spending countless night with her and watching over her. What might happen between the both of them? No one would expect something like this to happen
1. Step Up & Do The Work

**Lost and Cornered**

* * *

Ally Dawson, that's who I am. A girl who is never taken seriously because their father owns one of the most successful businesses in the world. No one will ever take me seriously and no one will ever care about me and actually mean it. My friends just want to be my friends because my family has lots of money. I honestly could care less about my family business. I don't even pay attention to whats going on around the business. My dad barely lets me out of the house because he's afraid someone who hates him is going to hurt me. My dad has literally gone crazy.

Since my dad doesn't let me out of the house I am forced to talk to the maids and the rest of the house staff. My day usually consists of large quantities of tennis time and spa treatments. And when my dad does let me out of the house, I have to have a chaperone. He's more than an overprotective parent, he's psycho!

Suddenly my phone starts to go off and I answer it, "Ally here."'

"Hey, girl! Wanna go shopping?"

"You know I can't. My crazy father won't let me a centimeter out of the front door."

"That's why we sneak out..."

"How do you suppose I do that? My dad has the whole house on security footage."

"Haven't you met me before? I am the whiz with technology! I just cut the wires in your house for a few minutes. I just bought you time to get out of the house!"

"Okay! Thanks Trish! Just let me get my keys and sneak past the staff and I'll see you on the other side of my gates."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and run upstairs to my bedroom and grab my purse and quickly head out the door. Suddenly I hear someone clear there throat behind me. I stop in my tracks and quickly turn around.

"And where do you think you are going?" It's Cindy, one of the maids whom I'm really close to.

"Cindy! Hey! What's up, girl!" I laugh.

"Where are you going?"

"No where!"

"Then why do you have your purse?"

"A girl can't walk around the house with her purse?"

"No, not really."

"Come on, Cindy! Let me go just this one time! Trish wants to take me shopping! I haven't left the house in over a month."

"You leave the house everyday."

"I meant, I haven't left the yard or went out to do something fun with my friends. Please, just let me go. I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few hours, I promise!"

Cindy sighs, "Fine, just this one time. But you better be home before dark or else I'm not helping you out when your father gets home."

"Deal!" I quickly get out of the house and enter the security code to open the gate doors. I walk to car where Trish is and hop in.

"What took you so long? I thought you got caught or something."

"I did, but I made a deal with Cindy."

"One sided?"

"Pretty much." I sigh.

"Well, let's go to the mall!" Trish drives off and we get stopped at a red light. Trish looks over to me and smiles, "Where did you get that necklace? It's really pretty."

"This thing?" I look down at my necklace. "My father gave it to me. He told me that it's a family heirloom and that I should never take it off."

"Well, I wouldn't if I had it."

"Maybe we could fine one that looks similar at the mall."

"We should!"

We park the vehicle in the parking lot and enter the mall.

* * *

Austin Moon is who I am. I'm part of one of the most dangerous groups in the world. I was sent to Miami to look for a certain object but I am not told what it is until I get to my destination. I hop off the plane and take one of my leaders cars that he gave to me to the place where he told me to go. Adrien, my leader, told me specifically where I am supposed to go to meet him with the rest of the gang. Suddenly I get a text message, its from Jeff, he's telling me that there is new directions. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I say in anger. I take a U-turn and start going to the new destination. I take a right then a left and then another right and keep driving until I finally reach my destination. I go inside the cement building and see Adrien and the others. "Why the destination change?"

"We have a new mission." Adrien says while the rest of the group looks nervous.

"Why does everyone look like they're about to shit themselves?" I ask.

"Do you know about Dawn-Warehouses?" He asks.

"Yeah, they're probably one of the most powerful companies that are ran today."

"Well, the owner has stolen the object we needed to bring back to New York."

"What?"

"And that is not the worst news." One of the men say.

"Then what is?" I ask.

"A teenage girl has it."

As soon as he said that, I bursted out laughing. "How is that the worst news? A teenage girl has it? That's going to make it all the more simple to get it."

"I'm afraid that's not so."

"What are you talking about."

"Austin, she's your age."

"What's your point?"

"She's the owner of Dawn-Warehouses' daughter."

"You guys are all wimps. This is going to be the easiest."

"That's not all."

I groan, "Then why don't you tell me that rest of the god damn mission."

"Because you keep interrupting."

"Okay!" Geoff says. "Continue, Adrien."

"You have the capture her and bring her to New York."

"What? Why me?" I ask.

"Because you're the same age as her and you have no choice."

"Well, this is going to be fun. Where is she currently?"

"She's at Miami Mall."

"Looks like I'm going shopping."

"Yeah, shopping for a girl." Dez, one of the guys says.

"Shut up, Dez."

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter! Sorry it's short but I'll try to make it longer next time! I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review! Have a great day!**


	2. Escape Artist

Lost and Cornered Chapter 2

"So what store do you think a necklace like this would be?" Ally asks touching her necklace.

"How the hell am I supposed to know. We aren't just going to look through ever shop in the mall."

"I have an idea. Why don't we just shop in every store and then if we see it then we can just grab it and continue shopping anyways."

"Sounds like a damn good plan." Trish says.

* * *

"Okay, what exactly does she look like?"

"She's a pale, short brunette with shoulder length hair. She is wearing a blue shirt with ripped skinny jeans."

"Okay, I think I have her on eye. She's entering a beauty shop for jewelry and make up. I'm just going to stand out here. I'll take a picture and send it to you guys." Austin sees her exit the store and quickly snaps a picture with his phone and sends it to the guys.

"That's her." He hears in his earpiece.

"How exactly do you supposed I kidnap her? She's in the middle of the mall and she's with someone."

"You didn't go to training for nothing. If you can't do this you know what will happen. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

"I know."

"So, if you can do it, then you are going to be greatly rewarded and you can even continue on with the plan."

"What's the rest of the plan?"

"We'll tell you when this part is done."

"I'm going to follow her." For the rest of the day he followed her. She was in and out of store for the entire day.

"Crap." The other girl said. "I left my wallet at the store. Go to the car, I'll meet up with you."

"They're splitting up. The girl with the necklace is going to the parking lot by herself."

"Perfect time to move in."

"Yes, it is." I run to my car before the girl can make it their. I park it next to hers and wait for the perfect time. She makes it to her car and drops her keys and I wrap her up and throw her in the back seat. She starts screaming and crying as she fights to get out of my grip but she's just so weak. I tie her up and put something over her eyes so she can't see. I cover her mouth and gather her belongings including her necklace. I get in the drivers seat and quickly drive away.

"I have her. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Bring her to New York."

"Okay."

"Looks like we're going to New York."

"Don't tell her where you're going!"

"Right sorry, man. Look's like we are going to somewhere we're I am nit supposed to tell you."

"Something tells me you're not getting here overnight." I turn off my earpiece.

Hours go by and I turn around to see her sleeping. I decide to pull over to the side of the highway and see if she's still alive. I open the door to her side and take off her eye cover. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her tied up legs kicks me in the crotch and I fall to the ground. She springs out of the vehicle and takes off her mouth cover with her tied up wrists. She starts running away and screaming help- more like hopping away from the vehicle. "You little beyotch!" I run up to her and grab her and throw her back into the back seat and tie up her wrists with her tied legs. There's no way she can move after that. "If you just cooperate with me and let me do what I was asked to do then we both can be happy." Suddenly she starts screaming at me as I cover her mouth up again and cover up her eyes. She could barely move because I tied the ropes so tight. I go back up to the driver's seat and continue on.

Hours went by and I noticed that it started to get dark outside. "Looks like it's your lucky day. We need to go to a motel" Why would it be her lucky day. That's such a stupid thing to say. She just got kidnapped. She's probably having a panic attack right now. She probably thinks she's going to die. Why did I ever pursue this job? I am awful at it.

I find a motel and get the keys. When I get back I notice that she is gone! I look up and see that she got out of her ropes and that she is running away. I run up to her and grab her. She starts yelling at me because she took off her mouth cover too. "You mentally retarded bastard! Let me go! Help me! I am being kidnapped! Help!" There wasn't anyone around for miles besides me and the man who was half asleep inside the motel office.

I get inside the motel room and set her on the bed and pull out my handcuffs. "What do you want from me?" She asks.

"I can't tell you, lady. What is your name?"

"You don't know the name of the person you are kidnapping?"

"I was just given the mission no further information."

"So you were sent to kidnap me. By who?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"Well, I guess my name will stay a mystery."

I handcuff her to the bed frame, "I'm taking a shower. Don't you dare try anything."

I hop in the shower and feel the hot steam cleanse the dirt off my body.

 **Ally's POV**

Oh, my God! I can't believe this is happening! I shouldn't have just listened to what my dad told me to do and just stayed inside the house. He was right, there is a lot of bad things outside our yard. And if I had just listened I wouldn't have been kidnapped. What is everyone going to think once they realise I am missing. Cindy is going to get fired for letting me out of the house. No one is going to forgive themselves for letting me leave the house. Why did I have to so desperately leave the house. Maybe I could have brought a chaperone with me. At least then I would be safe and have someone watch out for me.

I hear him leave the bathroom so I pretend that I am sleeping. I open my eyes a little but not enough for him to notice. He's just wearing a towel! AND HOLY SHIT HE HAS ABS TO DIE FOR! DAMN SEND ME TO HEAVEN NOW! I could just jump him now if I wasn't handcuffed! I mean, the handcuffed part could be a good thing- stop it Ally! Stop checking out your kidnapper! That's wrong on so many levels!

Or is it?

Yes! It is!

"Wake up!" I feel him push my arm.

"Ow!"

He starts uncuffing me, "Go take a shower. If you try anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it!" I walk to the bathroom and turn on the water.

 **Austin's POV**

While the girl is in the shower I change into some clothes. Suddenly I hear a crash coming from the bathroom. I knock on the door, "Are you okay in there." No answer. "Hello?" I try opening the door but it was locked. I kick the door open and saw that the shower was on but she wasn't inside. "Shit!" She got away!


	3. You 'Batter' Watch Out

Lost and Cornered Chapter 3

 **Austin's POV**

Shit! Now what am I going to do? Adrien is going to murder me and it's not going to be in a pleasant way. Wait...maybe he won't. I have the necklace after all and the girl was only wearing it. It's not like she was valuable or anything...or maybe she was. I wasn't really told the entire story. I should probably find her just incase because if I don't find her...I'm definitely going to die.

I run out of the room and look around and my car was gone! That little bitch stole my car! I would be less disappointed if she was missing without taking my car. I love that car. That car was given to me for this mission. I get to keep the car. And that bitch stole it! Now I have bigger problems on my hands. She's missing! Who knows where she went or how far she is by now?

Suddenly I see two headlights coming towards me at full speed. It was my car! I jump out of the way landing on the gravel scraping my arm. She stops the car and get's out and she is holding a bat. Where did she get a bat? "Now, sweetie, what are you going to do with a bat? Hit me?" She comes running after my with the bat raised in the air. She attempts to hit me but only a little as I dodged out of the way. This psycho is trying to kill me! "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Planned on it!" She attempts at another swing but it was weak enough for me to grab it and throw it into the distance. She starts backing away in fear. I collect her in my arms and bring her back into the motel. I handcuff her to the bed frame and sit on my bed.

"So this is the plan...you will not do that again and if you try anything like that again I am going to kill you. Understand what I am saying?" She nods in fear. I send her a grin. "Good. It's bed time. Nighty night." I turn out the lights and rest my eyes.

* * *

The next morning I turn to look at my clock and it says 10:30am. 10:30am! I should have woken up earlier so they we could get a head start before the day light. I focus my eyes on the mystery girl sleeping in the bed next to me. Why am I not able to hurt her even though I said if she tries escaping I would. Is she trying to test my limits? I don't know why I can't punish her for constantly running away. It's just something that I can't explain. She's really pretty I can admit, but I just can't hit a girl. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this job after all.

I stand up and change my clothes. I look at the brunette still sleeping. Another day with her...She's going to need some new clothes. I walk out the door and look around and all that I see is a small convenient store across the road. I walk over to it and start looking through the isles. I notice a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt for sale. I grab them without thought and pay for them. While at the till I notice some deoterant, I grab that too. I head back to the motel room and see that she's awake. "She's alive."

"Shut up." She crosses her arms but then realizes that she is still handcuffed to a bed so then she just sends me a dirty looks. She scoffs as she sends another look my direction.

"Here." I throw the outfit at her. "Change into something less smelly as you chose escaping even though I was going to catch you, over smelling nice. Here's some deoterant, too. I don't want you stinking up my car." I go into the bathroom to do my business and wash my hands and then my face. I walk into the room and she is all changed. "Good, you're decent."

 **Ally's POV**

"As if you are a nice view to watch." I lie. He was mighty fine.

"Right." He laughs. "I saw you checking me out last night." Shit. "We are going back on the road."

"Are you still not going to tell me?"

"Are you still going to be annoying. Then, yes." He uncuffs me and starts tying the ropes to my hands and this time, he ties my hands behind my head and ties my legs together. He picks me up over his shoulder and sets me in the back of his car. He puts a blind fold over me but not my mouth cover.

"What? No mouth cover?" He gets into his drivers seat and turns on the engine.

"No mouth cover." Im surprised already. He's going to actually let me talk to him- My thoughts are interrupted when he says, "But that doesn't give you the right to talk to me." I scoff and lay my head down.

"You couldn't have found a more comfortable way to tie me up? My hands behind my neck for a long extended amount of time will give a kink in my neck. And then I'll end up complaining the while damn time."

"Ughh!" I can feel him pull over the car to the side of the highway. I hear the click of my door open as I feel a quick relief of tension in my wrists and neck. Instead he handcuffs me to the door handle. That's actually a lot better.

"Thanks."

"I don't care about you, I just didn't want the agonizing aneurysm you would have given me the entire drive to New York."

"So, we are going to New York!"

"Whatever."

I now know where we are going. We are going to New York. But why New York? Why drive nineteen hours? Why kidnap me? Theres are still questions that are still yet to be answered along with who this guy is and why him? I know that this guy isn't going to hurt me because if he was, he would have done it by now when I tried escaping a number of times already. He would have hurt me for almost hitting him with a baseball bat.

About an hour, or what feels like an hour, goes by and I'm literally so bored. "Can you turn on the radio? The deafening sound of silence is slowly eating me away."

"Sure, whatever." He turns on the radio and my favorite song starts to play.

"This is my favorite song!" We both say at the same time.


End file.
